El Dragón del Abismo
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Y si Natsu no viajo al futuro en la Puerta Eclipse, en cambio fue su hermana Aki Dragneel, e Igneel no detuvo su Dragonificacion, como Natsu vivirá en esa época con Rey de los Dragones cazando a los demás dragones. Natsu dragón. Natsu op. Harem. Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Era un ambiente tranquilo y apacible en un bosque remoto de Ishgar.

Una paz que contrastaba con la situaciones en otras partes del continente.

Estaban en plena guerra civil, pero no cualquier guerra civil.

Una guerra entre Dragones.

De un lado, los dragones que querían someter a los humanos y tratarlos peor que las hormigas.

Y los dragones que querían vivir junto a los humanos coexistiendo entre si.

Había sido una guerra difícil, tanto para los dragones de ambos lados y los humanos que quedaban envueltos en el fuego cruzado.

Aunque, los dragones que deseaban la coexistencia estaban perdiendo ... Brutalmente. Mientras que el lado contrario tenia muchos mas dragones.

Pero ... Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Gracias al ingenio e inteligencia de Irene Belserion, la Reina de los Dragones, hija del Actual Rey de los Dragones Belserion, creo la magia Dragon Slayer, una magia para asesinar dragones.

Utilizo el principio de su magia Encantamiento, para que los Dragones encantarán a los humanos con su poder, convirtiéndolos en dragones humanoides.

Eso permitió al lado de los dragones que deseaban la coexistencia una oportunidad.

Pero nada era de color de rosas.

Siempre va a haber una frase como:

**Para vencer a un monstruo ... Debes convertirte en un monstruo peor.**

Unos de los Dragon Slayer, hundido en el odio y venganza contra los dragones, empezó a atacar a ambos lados de los ejércitos de dragones, incluyendo a los Dragon Slayers y humanos.

Lo mas aterrador era que devoraba los cuerpos muertos de sus enemigos, corazón, carne, e incluso arrancaba sus almas y obtenía aun mas poder.

Tal fue su poder que fue llamado:

**El Dragón de la Magia.**

Debido a la inmunidad a la magia que había obtenido al derrotar a los dragones y usurpat su magia.

Ese Dragon Slayer fue:

**Alas de la Oscuridad, Acnologia.**

El Dragón del Apocalipsis y Nuevo Rey de los Dragones luego de matar a Belserion.

Sin embargo, Acnologia seguía con su reinado del terror hasta que no acabase con el ultimo de los Dragones y Dragon Slayers.

Por ello, algunos de los dragones que habían sobrevivido a su encuentro con Acnologia, idearon un plan ayudados por el mago oscuro, Zeref y la joven maga Celestial, Anna Heartfilia.

El plan era enviar a los Dragon Slayers a 400 años en el futuro con Anna para que los criara, para mantenerlos a salvos de Acnologia y así que las almas de los dragones lograra recuperarse al estar dentro de los Dragon Slayers para evitar la Dragonificacion de estos.

El problema era ... Que eran cincos Dragones y seis Dragon Slayers.

Y uno de ellos había decidido quedarse atrás.

Una niña peli rosa vio con tristeza a un niño muy similar a ella, era su hermano.

El niño solo le sonreía con cariño.

\- Nii-chan ... - Dijo la pequeña con lágrimas acumulándose en las comisuras de los ojos.

\- Imouto, no te pongas triste, no me gusta verte así. - El peli rosa puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y limpió sus lagrimas.

\- Pero ... ¡Pero no quiero dejarte! -

\- Esta bien, Aki. - El niño la abraza. - Mientras no me olvides, nunca estaré lejos de ti, te quiero, Aki. -

\- ... Yo también ... Natsu-nii ... - Dijo la menor de las cabezas rosadas sollozando levemente.

Luego de un momento, el ahora conocido como Natsu la suelta, mientras que Aki parecía un poco mejor.

El peli rosa mira a la mujer rubia a unos metros detrás de su imouto. Junto a esta mujer rubia había otros niños.

Un niño pelinegro de ojos rojos, tenia la misma edad que Natsu, el era conocido como Gajeel Redfox. Hijo de Metalicana, el Dragón de Hierro.

Una niña de pelo azul, era tenia unos 5 años, era Wendy Marvell. La hija de Grandeeney, la Dragona del Cielo.

Un niño de la misma edad de Wendy, rubio y ojos azules. Era Sting Euclife, hijo de Weislogia, el Dragón Blanco.

Finalmente, un niño de la misma edad de Wendy y Sting, calvo y ojos rojos. El hijo de Skiadrum, el Dragón de la Sombra, Rogue Chenny.

Su hermana era Aki Dragneel, solo dos años menor que Natsu, de cabello rosado y ojos negros igual que el.

La mujer era Anna Heartfilia, la cual tenia preparada las 12 Llaves Doradas del Zodiaco para abrir la puerta Eclipse hacia 400 años al futuro.

Los dos peli rosas se acercaron a la Maga Celestial mas fuerte.

\- ¿Todo listo, Aki-chan, Natsu-kun? - Pregunto la blonda con suavidad.

\- Si, Anna-san. - Responden ambos, aunque en el caso de Aki fue en un tono un poco mas triste.

\- Anna-san, por favor, cuide de mi imouto, se lo pido de corazón. - Natsu le dio un ligera reverencia a la blonda la cual sonrió.

\- Jeje, no te preocupes, Natsu-kun, cuidaré de Aki-chan. - Aseguró la maga Celestial.

\- Y recuerde ... - La voz de Natsu se volvió seria. - ¡Cuando nos volvamos a ver, nos casaremos!

Decir que Anna se sorprendió fue poco, casi se cae por las palabras de Natsu. Y no fue para menos para los niños.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! - Exclamo Gajeel con furia y celos que el pelirosa se llevará la atención de Anna. - ¡¿Si acaso sabes que significa casarse?!

\- Tiene que ver con comida, ¿No? - Fue la respuesta del Dragneel lo que dejo a todos en shock.

\- Jejeje, si, Natsu-kun, tiene que ver con comida. - Dijo sonriendo antes de darle una mirada algo triste. - Hasta luego, Natsu-kun.

\- Adiós. - Fue la despedida de Gajeel y Rouge.

\- ¡Adiós, Natsu-kun! - Exclamaron con tristeza Wendy y Sting, quienes querían mucho a Natsu como un hermano mayor.

\- Adiós ... Nii-chan ... - Dijo la pequeña peli rosa.

\- Adiós, imouto. - Responde el peli rosa mayor con una sonrisa suave y sincera.

Todo dicho y hecho, la puerta Eclipse fue a abierta y Anna junto a los Dragon Slayers pasaron el umbral de luz dejando a Natsu solo ... Excepto por ...

\- Ototo ... - Dijo una voz joven.

\- ¡Nii-san! - Exclamo Natsu volteándose sorprendido.

Frente a el era un joven al comienzo de sus veinte, cabello corto negro y ojos a juego. Usaba túnicas negras y blancas.

Este hombre era, Zeref Dragneel, el Mago Oscuro mas Poderoso.

\- Vamonos, Natsu, hay mucho que hacer. - Dijo el pelinegro.

\- Hai, Zeref-nii. - El peli rosa asintió.

**8 años después.**

Un joven de unos 16 años caminaba a través de un bosque hasta llegar a una planicie donde había un castillo.

El joven usaba ropa hecha con las pieles de los animales que cazaba.

\- Este lugar ... Hay un Dragón. - Dijo el joven. - Debo sacarlo. -


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado unos 8 años desde que su hermana y los demás Dragon Slayers se fueran al futuro junto a Anna.

En ese tiempo, Natsu se la pasaba con Zeref el cual lo criaba y le enseñaba magia, mientras que lo ocultaba de Acnologia.

En ese transcurso de tiempo, Natsu conoció a los Etherias que su hermano había creado buscando el método para revivirlo a el y su hermana menor cuando murieron ante el ataque del Dragón a su aldea hace unas décadas cuando la Guerra Civil de Dragones explotó.

Le fue un poco incómodo el fanatismo que rozaba la demencia y obsesión de algunos de los Etherias.

Bradman y Larcade, su sobrino adoptivo, eran los mas normales. Bradman siempre era cortés y atento como un mayordomo, mientras Larcade era mas frívolo y relajado, aunque siempre quería tener la atención de Natsu y Zeref. Por ello, Natsu iba a pescar con Larcade o entrenaban juntos a menudo.

Pero los peores, eran definitiva las hembras Etherias. Mard Geer, Kyoka y Seilah, las tres Etherias mas fuertes y peligrosas de los demonios de los libros de Zeref.

Las tres conformaban por así decirlo el trío de Yanderes del peli rosa. Lo cual lo ponía incomodo pero aún así fue amable con ellas.

Pasaron los años, y Natsu termino siendo un fuerte Dragon Slayer, conocedor de varias magias y termino tomando su propio camino cuando Ishgar ya no se vio amenazada por el Dragón del Apocalipsis.

Aparentemente, Acnologia empezó a volar por el resto de Earthland como si fuese un pasatiempo.

Por ello Zeref le dio pase libre a su hermanito para explorara el mundo.

Y así terminamos a este momento.

Natsu escalando una de las torres del castillo donde pudo oler un dragón, como también olía su sangre y ... Lágrimas.

Para cuando el peli rosa llego a la cima de la torre, nada en el mundo lo preparó para lo que veía en ese momento.

La verdadera crueldad humana hacia otros.

Crucificada, estaba una mujer de unos veinte años, su cabello rojo escarlata congeniaba con la sangre que se derramaba de sus heridas abiertas y posiblemente infectadas.

Su ojos castaños como el chocolate estaban desprovistos de vida. Su hermosa piel de porcelana que había visto mejores días tenia una palidez enfermiza, cortes, moretones y sangre. Sus labios carnosos estaban secos, por falta de agua, y su cuerpo estaba desnutrido.

Ademas ... Estaba desnuda frente a una multitud.

Natsu pudo contemplar con asombro que debajo de la sangre, la piel escamosa de la mujer. Y mientras miraba aquello, algo en su interior ardió con furia.

\- ¡Monstruo! ¡Demonio! ¡Matenla! - Fueron los gritos de los ciudadanos, quienes lanzaban piedras a la mujer.

De repente, un hombre de unos treinta años, con armadura y corona sobre su cabello negro se acerco al frente con un látigo y empezó a golpearla.

\- ¡¿Tienes algo que decir, Bestia?! - Exclamaba el hombre luego de extraerle sangre a la mujer, pero de ella ya no salían quejidos de dolor, ya no podía sentir dolor.

Dolida, humillada, profanada, violada, castigada, la cabeza de la mujer se levanto para ver a su antiguo esposo mirándola con asco y repulsión.

\- Por favor ... No me importa que hagas conmigo ... Pero piensa en nuestra hija ... - Dijo casi en un susurro pero todos la escucharon.

Inclusive el furioso dragón que estaba por descender sobre la ciudad.

El rostro del rey se lleno de odio.

\- ¡Maldita, llevas supuestamente embarazada por tres años! ¡Es imposible que un embarazó dure tanto! - El rey sacó su espada. - ¡Mejor nos aseguramos que solo son mentiras de un demonio! -

El rey empezó a acercase a ella con su espada lista para abrirle el vientre a la pelirroja.

\- ¡No! - La mujer empezó a mostrar miedo y pánico, empezando a sacudirse en un vano intento de alejarse del filo de la espada que atentaba contra la vida que crecía dentro de ella. - ¡No a mi hija! -

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Y en pocos segundos, un volcán hizo erupción.

\- ¡Cállate, ramera! - Y el Rey se lanzó hacia la pelirroja para cortar su abdomen.

Solo que su espada nunca llego.

Una mano llameante sostenía el filo de la espada, derritiendo el metal en cuestión de segundos.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento ante el joven que se interpuso entre la mujer pelirroja y su rey.

Y aún mas por la magia parecida a la mujer.

La magia de aquellos magos que usaban el poder de los dragones para enfrentarse a ellos ...

¡Un Verdadero Dragon Slayer!

\- ¿Q-Quien e-eres? - Tartamudeó el rey sintiendo escalofríos cuando este monstruo apareció ante el.

Sus llamas del infierno le cubrían los brazos, su cabello rosa se erizaba, casi formando unos cuernos demoníacos y unos ojos rojos se afilaron en el, buscando sangre.

Su sangre.

\- Dices que esta mujer ... Es un demonio, ¿Eh? - Dijo el demonio de fuego con voz ronca. - ¡Entonces yo soy el puto Satán! -

Y el infierno se desato. La Ira del Dragón de Fuego descendió sobre el reino cubriéndolo como un abismo sin fin donde nadie, absolutamente nadie logro salvarse ante el purgatorio carmesí donde fueron envueltos.

...

La anterior Reina de los Dragones, Irene Belserion no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Ella pensaba que estaba condenada a una vida de sufrimiento cuando la Dragonificación empezó luego de que Acnologia matará a su padre Belserion y tomará su puesto de Rey de los Dragones.

Cuando su marido la traicionó y la trato como un monstruo, ella termino siendo maldecida por la Caída del Dragón, así que ella solo esperaba una larga muerte dolorosa de castigo de su ex esposo y de parte de la Caída del Dragón.

Pero eso cambió cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada del vástago de su ex esposo.

Dándole una razón por la cual vivir, no por ella sino por la nueva vida que se formaba en su interior.

Eso la alegro y asusto de igual manera. Ella trato de hablar con su ex amor sobre su hija para que la dejará libre pero el hombre solo la castigaba mas y la llamaba mentirosa, que era imposible que tuviera una hija con un monstruo como ella.

Y justo cuando pedía lo último que le quedaba de esperanza y a su hija.

Su salvador llego.

En la forma de un Dragón Demoníaco.

Irene no era tonta, podía identificar la naturaleza del hombre qué la protegió y arrasó con el reino. Era un demonio, uno de gran poder el cual usaba el poder de las llamas de un dragón.

Un demonio que a la vez era un Dragon Slayer.

Luego de aparecer comenzó con su masacre, matándolos a todos, ni hombre, mujer, ni niños se salvaron. El los mato sin discriminar, mato a todo aquel que la insultó, despreció y lastimo ... Ante la vista de la masacre casi sintió que un monstruo como Acnologia nacería.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando el demonio de cabellos rosas volteó a verla cono ojos preocupados, ignorando su cuerpo desnudo como si no tuviera lujuria alguna de su cuerpo aunque escamoso aún era agradable.

Casi jadeó cuando con simpleza la sacó de su ataduras y la sostenía en sus fuertes brazos. Apenas pudo contener un gemido cuando sintió la calidez del hombre.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto preocupado pero serio.

Irene no confío en su voz y solo asintió.

El hombre suspiro con alivio.

\- Me alegra escucharlo ... Te llevaré a un lugar seguro. -

El joven peli rosa le dio su camisa y abrigo, para que Irene los usara para cubrir su intimidad.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? - La pregunta del hombre demonio la hizo saltar, ella estaba cohibida y sumisa ante el, un efecto que lo atribuyó a su lado dragonico.

Cuando un Dragón se encontraba con otro mucho mas fuerte que el.

La pelirroja negó con temor, no queriendo terminar como su ex marido y la gente del pueblo.

El joven se le acercó, Irene casi chilla de miedo y se cubre el viente con sus manos. Ella dejaría que el hombre hiciera lo quisiera con ella, golpearla, abusar de ella, violarla pero no dejaría que le hiciera algo su pequeña.

Pero todo ese miedo se fue cuando el hombre la tomo y la cargo en su espalda. Cuando sintió su calidez en su espalda desnudo todos sus miedos se fueron.

\- Te llevaré así hasta que te recuperes. - Informó el demonio antes de comenzar a caminar en una dirección desconocida para la pelirroja.

Le tomo mucho creer a Irene que el demonio no le haría nada que la perjudicará, así que reuniendo valor le hablo.

\- A ... ¿A donde vamos? - Dijo algo ronca la hija de Belserion.

Sin voltear le responde. - Iremos a un pueblo no muy lejos de gigantes ... Llamado pueblo del Sol. - Hizo una pausa. - Hay habita como guardián de la aldea, Atlas Flame el Dragón del Infierno. -

Irene abrió los ojos consternada, no sabía que aún había dragones luego del genocidio mundial provocado por Acnologia.

El peli rosa ni siguió hablando y prosiguió en caminar hacia el pueblo del Sol en silencio. Irene simplemente recostó su cabeza en la nuca de su salvador, todo el miedo que tenia desapareciendo ante la calidez del demonio.

\- Soy Irene Belserion ... Hija de Belserion, el Anterior Rey de los Dragones, y ... Reina de los Dragones antes de que Acnologia, bueno ... Ya sabes ... - Le dijo la pelirroja al comenzar ganar confianza ante su salvador.

\- Etherias Natsu Dragneel, o E.N.D. el Demonio mas Fuerte de los Libros de Zeref, el mago oscuro mas poderoso y su hermano menor, ademas, entrenado por Igneel, el Rey Dragón de Fuego. -

Irene casi se cae al escuchar esos nombres.

Nadie era ajeno al mago oscuro mas fuerte y sus demonios. Y no solo eso, también Igneel, el Rey Dragón de Fuego, cuyo poder estaba a la par con el Belserion.

Pero pensar que estaba siendo cargada por el hermano menor del mago oscuro y a la vez el demonio mas fuerte ... La aterro, pero todo eso se esfumó con la siguientes palabras.

\- Te dejare en el pueblo del Sol, y me aseguraré de mantener seguras a ti y a tu hija. - Declaro el demonio, no, Natsu, Irene ya no podía verlo como un demonio luego de escuchar esas palabras.

Sintiendo una calidez en la boca del estómago que solo sintió cuando estuvo con su ex marido, solo que mas intenso, abrazo el cuello del peli rosa mientras descansaba su frente en la nuca del joven.

\- Estamos en tus manos ... Por favor cuídanos, Anata~ ... - Dijo Irene suavemente mientras se le formaba una leve sonrisa.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mi! - Exclamó Natsu no notando los sentimientos de la anterior Reina Dragón.

Aunque no podía verlo, Irene pudo sentir que el peli rosa tenia una gran sonrisa.

\- "Y pensar ... Que volvería a sentir amor ... " - Pensó Irene con felicidad. - "Las cosas van a mejorar ... Mi pequeña Erza."

Y así el par de Dragon Slayers siguieron su camino hasta su destino, el pueblo del Sol.

Sin saber el peligro que los iba asaltar en su llegada.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Natsu había sacado a la antigua Reina de los Dragones de aquel infierno que alguna vez fue el reino de esta ultima. El peli rosa siempre cargaba a la pelirroja en su espalda sin importarle que ya pudiera caminar para gran vergüenza de ella, ademas de tratarla como, bueno, una reina.

El hermano de Zeref la cargaba hasta que el sol comenzara a ocultarse para dejar a Irene segura en un refugio donde sería su campamento por esa noche, luego de disponía a cazar para la cena de ambos. Pero esta noche, luego de comer, Natsu miraba directamente a Irene, específicamente las escamas de ella.

Irene, al sentir su mirada en ella no pudo evitar ponerse algo incomoda, y peor aún que el mirara su piel que poco a poco se volvían escamas a la par de un verdadero dragón, algo que la afligía.

\- ¿Te duele? - Irene se sobre salto por la pregunta del peli rosa. - Tus escamas, ¿Duele que tu piel se vuelvan escamas? - Pregunto entre curioso y preocupado. Aunque la pelirroja apreciaba la preocupación del joven, le ponía nerviosa hablar del tema, pero viendo que solo quería hacer conversación ademas de asegurarse de que estuviera bien, le responde.

\- No duele ... Se siente extraño, y pica ... Mucho. - Responde Irene sonrojada, era vergonzoso hablar de su condición, ademas de hacerlo con este chico.

Natsu medita su respuesta un momento. - ¿Y terminaras convirtiéndote en un dragón? -

Irene se calla un momento antes de responder. - Es lo mas posible, es solo cuestión de tiempo y si uso demasiado mi magia se acelerara el proceso. - La pelirroja no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por preocupación de que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego la viera de otra manera.

O al menos esa fue su preocupación, hasta que sintió una mano calidad sobre su hombre recorfontandola. La ex Reina Dragón miro al Dragneel dubitativa.

\- No te preocupes, incluso si te conviertes en un dragón. - Natsu le sonrió calidamente. - Irene seguirá siendo Irene, independientemente de si eres un humano o un dragón. -

Nuevamente, ese sentimiento cálido en el pecho de la pelirroja floreció, solo que mas fuerte poniendo nerviosa a la mujer que a la vez la ponía alegre. Sonrojada, Irene volteo su rostro hacia otro lado, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a Natsu a los ojos.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto el peli rosa notando el actuar raro de la mujer.

\- Solo ... Estoy cansada ... - Responde la susodicha con nerviosismo.

\- Oh, bueno, descansa aún queda algo de camino pero de seguro llegaremos en un par de días. - Dijo a pesar de que el era quien la llevaba en su espalda. El joven Dragneel bostezo antes de sonreír. - Buenas noches, Irene. -

\- Bu-Buenas noches, Natsu. - La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa pero aún con su hermoso rostro con un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. Y así ambos fueron a descansar para continuar con su viaje.

...

...

...

Pasaron dos días mas desde aquella noche, y por fin Irene había conseguido que Natsu le permitiera caminar por ella misma, así que ambos iban caminando a un paso tranquilo, solo faltando un par de horas para llegar al pueblo del Sol, asentamiento de Atlas Flame y los gigantes que vivían ahí.

La pareja hablaba tranquilamente, sobre cosas sin sentido y simplemente para pasar el tiempo, hasta que de repente, Natsu se detiene y se voltea mirando a nada en particular pero con unos ojos de águila, acción que alarmo a su compañera.

\- ¿Natsu? ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto Irene ansiosa, ella podía sentir que la tensión en el ambiente se volvía palpable.

\- Algo viene. - Replica el peli rosa seriamente. Irene abre los ojos, luego se enfoca en sus sentidos, ampliándolos aumentando su audición y olfato, sentidos que había sellado hace algún tiempo durante su confinamiento provocado por su ex marido pero que había vuelto a usar recientemente.

Pero cuando lo hace, la pelirroja no puede evitar temblar mientras sus ojos se llenan de miedo. Luego, para sorpresa de ambos la tierra empezó a temblar.

\- Es ... - Comenzó Natsu, y del suelo salio el culpable.

\- ¡Un dragón! - Termino Irene, viendo como un dragón de tierra salio del suelo.

\- ¡ROOOOAARRRR! - Rugió el dragón de tierra. - ¡Humanos! ¡Soy Balor, el Dragón de Tierra! - Bramó con poder. Natsu se posiciona frente a Irene de manera protectora, encarando al dragón.

\- ¿Que quieres? - Hablo el Dragneel.

Balor levanto su garra y la apunto a Irene haciéndola encogerse.

\- A ella. - Responde con hostilidad, provocando que los ojos de Natsu se vuelvan rojos. - Por culpa de esa mocosa, la mayor parte de nuestra raza a muerto por su culpa, ¡Debe morir! - Rugió con furia.

Pero alguien le respondió con la misma furia.

\- ¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego! - Natsu le mandó un puñetazo en llamas en el hocico aturdiendolo por unos segundos para seguir con atacándolo. - ¡Garra del Dragón de Fuego! - Le dio una patada a un lado de su cabeza y finalizó con; - ¡Alas del Dragón de Fuego! - Unas ondas llameantes al dragón de tierra.

\- Grrr ... Tengo que admitirlo, eres fuerte. - Hablo Balor, con algunas escamas algo chamuscadas. - ¡Pero yo luche contra reyes dragones, no perderé ante un insecto como tu! - El dragón les lanzó su rugido, lanzando tierra, roca y piedra a los dos Dragon Slayers.

\- ¡Mierda! - Natsu rápidamente tomo a Irene en sus brazos como una princesa e impulsando se con sus llamas en los pies, tomo altura para esquivar el ataque. Pero Balor no lo dejo así, empezó a lanzar rocas del tamaño de casas al cielo contra la pareja.

\- Yo me encargo. - Dijo la pelirroja, utilizando su magia, Encantamiento, para alterar las propiedades de las rocas y hacerlas frágiles. Así que cuando las rocas los tocaron, estas se rompieron como papel mientras los dos apenas lo sintieron.

\- ¡Rugido del Dragón de la Tierra! - Balor lanzó un rugido mucho mas poderoso, lanzando una gran cantidad de tierra.

\- ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego! - El peli rosa le lanzo su propio rugido. Sin embargo, el poder de Balor era bastante así que la tierra estaba apagando las llamas de Natsu. - ¡Maldición! -

Natsu se dejo caer en picada para esquivar el torrente de tierra, para luego seguir volando aumentando el poder de sus llamas para ir en dirección al pueblo del Sol.

\- ¡Natsu, ¿Que hacemos?! - Pregunto Irene entrando en pánico, viendo como el dragón de tierra los seguía mientras les lanzaba rocas y tierra.

\- ¡Vamos a donde Atlas Flame! ¡Allá conseguiremos apoyo para esto! - Decía el peli rosa esquivando los ataques de Balor, gracias a sus sentidos mejorados.

\- ¡No escaparan humanos! - Rugió Balor, siguiendo con su asalto.

Y así, Natsu se dedico a esquivar los ataques del dragón de la tierra, mientras que las rocas que el peli rosa no podía esquivar, Irene usaba su magia de Encantamiento para evitarlas. Todo esto siguió por un rato, enfureciendo aún mas a Balor que no podía esperar en despedazarlos a ambos.

Hasta que por fin llegaron a una zona algo desértica, donde había unos gigantes que construían casas, almacenes, entre otros, alrededor de una gigantesca llama que exudaba poder.

\- ¡Llegamos al pueblo del Sol! - Exclamo Natsu haciendo sonreír a Irene. - ¡Atlas hemos llegado! - Grito llamando la atención de los gigantes, mientras que la llama gigante empezó a agitarse. Pero en ese momento de descuido le dio la oportunidad al dragón de tierra a atacar.

\- ¡Estalagmitas del Dragón de la Tierra! - De repente, varias estalagmitas atraparon a Natsu y a Irene, para luego explotar creando una gigantesca onda de choque que los mando a volar hacia el pueblo.

El peli rosa y la pelirroja se dieron un duro golpe al aterrizar forzosamente contra el suelo en medio del pueblo del Sol, al frente de la llama la cual se agitaba violentamente, pero a pesar de ello, el que resulto mas herido fue Natsu quien protegió a Irene y a su bebé con su cuerpo.

\- Eh ... Hemos llegado ... Viejo Atlas ... - El Dragneel le hablo a la llama, donde se formo un rostro en llamas, similar a una calavera de un dragón.

\- Has llegado, mocoso ... Y con un invitado no deseado. - Responde el rival de Igneel. - ¡Escúchenme, mi pueblo! ¡Un enemigo ha atacado a un amigo mio, es hora de devolverle el favor! - Rugió el dragón infernal.

\- ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! - Aullaron los gigantes tomando sus armas gigantes, espadas, hachas, martillos de guerra, entre otros, y corrieron hacia Balor, con sus pasos retumbando la tierra.

\- ¡Atlas Flame! - Rugió Balor al ver a su viejo enemigo.

\- Balor ... Te has metido con la persona equivocada. - Luego, Atlas Flame voltea su vista hacia la pelirroja. - Por lo que se, usted es la hija de Belserion ... ¿Es cierto tu increíble dominio en la magia de Encantamiento? - Pregunto el dragón con seriedad.

\- Eh, si. - Irene asintió un poco nerviosa, mientras se dedicaba a curar algunas de las heridas del peli rosa.

\- Bien, necesito que encantes mi magia de dragón en las armas de los gigantes. - Pidió el dragón infernal, la pelirroja asintió rápidamente ante lo solicitado por el dragón.

Luego, Irene utilizo su magia y la de Atlas Flame para encantar las armas de los gigantes, no solo haciéndolas mas duraderas sino que también estas fueron envueltas en las llamas del infierno de Atlas Flame. Los gigantes se sorprendieron por el suceso, pero lo dejaron pasar creyendo que era un bendición de su dios, la Llama Eterna y entonces arremetieron contra el enemigo, el dragón Balor.

Balor los tackleaba mientras usaba sus fuertes mandíbulas para morder a los gigantes, pero ellos al tener un mayor número, los que no eran atacados aprovechaba en atacar al dragón de la tierra al estar ocupado con sus compañeros, usando sus armas provocando le fuertes daños al dragón además de quemar sus escamas.

\- ¡Rooooaaaaaarrrrrggg! ¡Terremoto del Dragón de la Tierra! - Balor pisoteo el suelo, provocando que este se sacudiera y grietas se abrieron en la tierra haciendo que algunos gigantes cayeran en ellas y estuvieran atrapados y vulnerables.

Pero luego, truenos rugieron en el cielo, nubes tormentosas de color negro cubrieron los cielos y el sol, mientras los relámpagos se hacían mas llamativos, provocando que todos miraran hacia arriba.

\- Que los cielos caigan sobre ti. - Dijo Irene fríamente, luego levanto su mano al cielo. - Cae rayo. - Y siguiendo su orden, un rayo cayo sobre Balor aturdiendolo. - Cae, cae, cae, cae, cae infinitamente. - Ante sus palabras, de los cielos siguieron cayendo rayos una y otra vez sobre el dragón de la tierra dejándolo en un estado de estupor debido a la magia asesina de dragones imbuidas en los rayos.

\- Wow ... - Dijo Natsu con asombro, mirando el poder de Irene, haciendo una nota mental de no hacerla enojar.

Pero con la batalla aún en proceso, los gigantes aprovecharon la ayuda de la ex reina dragón y atacaron a Balor, provocando aún mas daño dejando al dragón en aprietos. Pero eso hizo que el dragón de la tierra se desesperara, haciendo que la situación sea mas peligrosa.

\- ¡Estalagmitas del Dragón de la Tierra! - Rugiendo, Balor hizo que una gran cantidad de estalagmitas salieran del suelo, dañando no solo a los gigantes sino también a al pueblo. Algunas de estas estalagmitas iban a dañar a Irene pero, Natsu logro protegerla sacándola del camino del ataque.

\- Maldito ... - Dijo Natsu antes de mirar a Balor con ira. Luego volteo hacia Atlas. - Viejo, necesito tu ayuda para acabarlo. - Hablo con gran seriedad, llamando la atención del dragón infernal y la pelirroja.

\- ¿Que necesitas, mocoso? - Hablo Atlas Flame dispuesto a lo que sea para ayudar al mocoso de Igneel y a su gente.

\- Necesito tus llamas, las llamas del infierno para acabarlo. - Responde el peli rosa con gran seriedad, sorprendiendo a Irene y a Atlas por el pedido.

\- Pero, Natsu ... - Dice Irene aprensiva, preocupada porque su salvador lleve al limite su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estas seguro? - Cuestiona el dragón infernal al hermano de Zeref.

Natsu mira donde esta Balor, el cual atacaba mas violentamente a los gigantes, usando grandes rocas para aplastarlos mientras hacia que la tierra los atrapara para hacerlos vulnerables.

Natsu asiente. - Estoy seguro. -

Atlas Flame asiente y sin mas palabrería, de la llama eterna sale una gigantesca garra de dragón. - Acabalo mocoso. -

\- ¡Eso es seguro! - Exclama Natsu, y luego la garra cae sobre el cubriéndolo con las mismas llamas del infierno.

Y así estuvo unos segundos antes de que el familiar sonido de masticar resonara por unos instantes antes de que Natsu saliera de la garra de Atlas, el cual se notaba un poco mas cambiado. Parecía mas salvaje, con tatuajes de llamas cubriendo la parte superior de su rostro, brazos y pecho de color rojo, mientras su pupila tenia una forma de cruz negra mientras la iris se volvía roja.

\- Natsu ... - Susurro Irene, temblando un poco al sentir el poder abrumador del Dragneel y ver su apariencia salvaje. El susodicho se voltea y la ve, pero para sorpresa y alegría de la pelirroja este le sonríe suavemente antes de voltear y mirar a Balor con el ceño fruncido.

\- Espera aquí por mi, Irene. - Dijo Natsu antes de desaparecer para sorpresa de la pelirroja y el dragón infernal. Natsu se lanzo contra Balor a una gran velocidad dejando solo una estela llameante a su paso, luego preparo su puño y encaro al dragón de la tierra.

\- ¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Llamas Infernales! - Balor recibió un gancho llameante en su hocico, quemando su cara mientras sentía como varios de sus dientes se rompían.

El dragón se reincorporo para mirar sorprendido que el quien le dio tal golpe fue el dragón slayer de fuego de antes fuera el culpable, pero lo que lo hizo alarmarse fue que noto que el ser ante el no era humano como había pensado, Balor podía sentir ahora el poder demoníaco que el hermano de Zeref exudaba.

\- Acabare contigo. - La voz de Natsu sonó mas grave e intimidante.

\- Tu ... ¡No te pongas arrogante! - Ladro Balor entre enojado y algo asustado, siendo testigo principal del devastador poder del Dragneel. - ¡Rugido del Dragón de la Tierra! - Tierra y roca salieron como un torrente devastador hacía el peli rosa, pero este ni se inmuta.

\- ¡Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Infernales! - Natsu dispara su propio rugido, una cantidad inmensurable de llamas consumió y derritió la tierra y roca.

\- ¿Que ... ? ¡Imposible! - Aulló el dragón de la tierra cuando su ataque fue fácilmente neutralizado.

\- Jamas te perdonare ... ¡Purgatorio del Dragón de Llamas Infernales! - Luego una gran cantidad de llamas fue expulsada del Dragneel cubriendo a Balor completamente.

Irene, Atlas Flame y los gigantes miraron con asombro como un gigantesco domo de llamas cubrió al Dragón Slayer de Fuego y el Dragón de la Tierra. Mientras lo que resonaba en todo el ambiente eran los aullidos de dolor de Balor por sus escamas y carne siendo chamuscadas por las llamas.

Luego, las llamas se extinguieron revelando el estado gravemente quemado de Balor, el ataque del hermano de Zeref duro unos segundos pero fueron suficientes para dejar en estado critico al dragón.

\- Ya se acabo. - Dijo Natsu acercándose al cuerpo quemado del dragón de la tierra, con una expresión sombría mientras preparaba un ultimo ataque.

\- Por favor ... Piedad ... - Suplico Balor débilmente, haciendo que Natsu se enfurezca.

\- Dime, ¿Cuantos te pidieron lo mismo y aún así los mataste? ¿Cuantos humanos aplastaste, devoraste, o mataste por placer o diversión? - El brazo de Natsu fue cubierto por completo en llamas. - ¡Así que no tienes derecho de pedir piedad! ¡Martillo de Destrucción del Dragón de Llamas infernales! - Natsu le lanzo un golpe devastador con sus llamas infernales mandando el cuerpo de Balor a volar varios metros, quedando completamente destrozado y muerto.

Todos al ver la victoria del peli rosa aplaudieron y aullaron de alegría, mientras cierto dragón infernal sonreía orgulloso y cierta pelirroja sonreía de alivio. Sin embargo, esta ultima noto como el Dragneel se acercaba a cadáver de Balor y luego hizo algo que la dejo en shock, Natsu comenzó a devorar lo que quedaba del cuerpo del dragón de la tierra, robando su poder y magia al igual que ...

Irene sacudió la cabeza, ella sabia que Natsu no era mala persona, no era un segundo Acnologia, el no seria como el, ella lo sabia, la sonrisa y cuidados que este le daba a ella se lo decían, así que tenia que tener sus razones para tomar el poder de Balor, fue lo que pensó la pelirroja. Cuando Natsu termino de consumir el cuerpo del dragón de la tierra, dejo descansar su Modo Dragón de Llamas Infernales, y volvió al pueblo, mientras los gigantes le aplaudían pero este solo tenia un objetivo.

El peli rosa se acerco a la pelirroja, la cual se sobre salto aún algo nerviosa por ver como Natsu se comió a Balor, como también que ese extraño calor en su pecho la lleno de nuevo, haciéndola actuar raro. Natsu se paro frente a ella y le sonrió calidamente, quitando le todas las preocupaciones a la ex reina dragón.

\- Bienvenida a tu nueva vida, Irene. - Dijo el peli rosa calidamente.

\- Gracias ... Natsu. - La pelirroja le respondió simplemente con un gran abrazo.

Así, una nueva vida para ambos comenzó.


	4. Chapter 4

Era un nuevo mañana en lo que es conocido como el pueblo del Sol, tierra de gigantes y de su deidad protectora, la Llama Eterna, pero como ciertas personas la conocían mejor, el Dragón del Infierno, Atlas Flame.

Y para quiénes conocían la verdadera identidad del Dragón Infernal, Natsu e Irene, ambos estaban descansando en una de mas casas que los gigantes les habían proporcionado para que se asentaran.

Además, la posada estaba llena de provisiones lo cual alegro a cierto peli rosa.

Este buen trato de los gigantes hacia ellos, era debido a que el hermano de Zeref tenía una relación cercana con Atlas Flame, el Dios de los Gigantes, lo cual hacía que los mismos los trataran casi como la realeza. A pesar de que Natsu e Irene no querían tanta generosidad.

A menos que se tratara de buena comida ...

Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que importa ahora es ...

\- ¡¿Como que te vas?! - Exclamó Irene mortificada, ella usaba una mejor ropa y estaba mas cuidada. Aunque aún se podía ver sus escamas.

Ella había preparado el desayuno para el Etherias y para ella, se había esmerado mucho ...

Solo para que el Dragneel le informará justamente antes de comer que se iba.

Natsu hizo una leve mueca por el grito de la hija de Belserion. - Irene, lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Yo no puedo quedarme en un solo lugar ... Quiero seguir viendo el mundo, explorar ... Así fue como te encontré. -

La pelirroja hizo una mueca triste al escucharlo, entendiendo que el hermano menor de Zeref era un espíritu libre.

\- ¡Pero no te pongas triste! - Exclamó el peli rosa, sorprendiendo a la otra Dragon Slayer. - ¡Prometo venir a visitarte todo lo que pueda! - Aseguró con una sonrisa cálida.

Al escuchar esas palabras, junto al ver su sonrisa, el corazón de Irene comenzó a latir mas rápido mientras sus mejillas se calentaron.

\- Su-Supongo que esta b-bien ... - Responde mirando el suelo, evitando cualquier contacto visual con el joven.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Estas enferma? - Preguntó el peli rosa ladeando la cabeza confundido, pero en sus ojos se reflejaban la preocupación.

Irene río levemente, recordando la actitud inocente del Dragneel. - Descuida, Natsu. Solo tengo un poco de calor. No te preocupes y comamos el desayuno. -

El rostro preocupado de Natsu fue reemplazado a uno mas calmado al escuchar las palabras de la hija de Belserion.

\- Okay, comamos. - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Y así, ambos Dragon Slayers pasaron una linda mañana.

_**...**_

Para cuando ambos, Natsu e Irene, salieron de la posada donde se encontrarán, fueron recibidos por una gran multitud de gigantes.

\- ¡Nuestros héroes! - Gritaron los gigantes, mientras saltaban de alegría, haciendo temblar la tierra.

\- ¡Somos sus héroes, Irene! - Exclamó el Etherias con una sonrisa a su compañera.

\- Jeje, así parece, Natsu. - Responde la susodicha con una pequeña sonrisa. - "Aunque fue nuestra culpa que hayan sido atacados, sin embargo ... " - Piensa con una gota de sudor, acompañada de una sonrisa nerviosa.

**\- Natsu ... Irene ... - **Los mencionados voltearon a ver a donde se encontraba la gran llama, donde el rostro de Atlas Flame apareció. **\- Esta celebración no solo es para agradecerles por ayudarnos a enfrentarnos a Balor, sino también como una fiesta de bienvenida y despedida, para ustedes. -**

Irene frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del Dragón Infernal, estaba alegre por la calurosa bienvenida en la cual era bañada, pero no le gustaba la parte donde Natsu tenia que irse.

Pero ...

La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, tenia otras cosas en que enfocarse.

Y así, los dos Dragon Slayer pasaron el día en fiesta y festejando junto la aldeas de los gigantes.

Natsu en especial se divirtió comiendo y bebiendo con los Gigantes, hasta que vio en toda su gloria el apetito de Irene, cosa que la pelirroja lo excusó como un efecto del embarazó con mucha vergüenza. El peli rosa y Atlas Flame rieron divertidos el actuar de la hija adoptiva del anterior Rey de los Dragones.

Hasta que finalmente, todo lo bueno llego a su fin. Un nuevo amanecer nació para el pueblo del Sol, y era un nuevo día para un nuevo viaje para el Etherias quien ya se había abastecido de los recursos necesarios para su ida para unas semanas cómodamente.

Antes de salir, el peli rosa estuvo tentado a despedirse de Irene, quien aún no salía de su respectiva habitación debido a las altas horas de la madrugada en la que el Etherias se había levantado y disponía a irse.

Además, era malo con las despedidas.

Con un suspiró triste, el Dragneel se dispuso a salir de la posada provista por el pueblo del Sol, el lugar donde sería el nuevo hogar de Irene, un lugar brillante que iluminaria un nuevo futuro para ella.

Mientras el, seguiría andando como un vagabundo por el mundo de Earthland.

El hermano menor de Zeref salió de la posada, para luego empezar su camino fuera del pueblo del Sol, no sin antes darle una leve y rápida despedida a Atlas Flame, después de todo, el Dragón Infernal era familia para el ...

Igual que Irene ...

Pero no se había despedido de ella, eso hizo sentir a Natsu como un hipócrita, pero era lo mejor para ambos ... O al menos eso era lo que creyó el susodicho.

Las últimas palabras de la Llama Eterna al Dragneel fueron:

**\- Ten un agradable viaje, aunque es obvio que lo harás. Te deseo suerte, mocoso. - **Sonrió Atlas Flame, con su voz estruendosa retumbando el lugar.

Esas palabras confundieron en gran medida al peli rosa, por ende, decidió no darle muchas vueltas en asunto. Y así, el joven Dragon Slayer se dispuso a seguir su camino ... Y fue cuando estuvo a unas decenas de metros del pueblo del Sol ...

Que Natsu se dio cuenta de lo que el viejo Atlas Flame se refería.

\- Oh, por fin llegas, Natsu. - Dijo Irene sentada en una roca. - Si que sabes hacer esperar a una dama. - Comentó con una sonrisa divertida e inocente.

\- ¿Nandato ... ? ¡¿Irene?! ¡¿Que diablos?! - Exclamó el Dragneel claramente sorprendido por la aparición de la pelirroja.

La hija Belserion, estaba sentada plácidamente en una roca, con ropas listas para el viaje además de encantadas para evitar cualquier problema referente al embarazo. Cerca de ella había una gran mochila con provisiones.

\- Pues ... Lo medité mucho, Natsu. Y llegué a la conclusión de que no puedo dejarte. - Responde ella mirando hacia otro lado, con sus mejillas tomando un tono similar de color que su cabello. - ¡Además, de que te puedo ayudar en cualquier cosa que necesites! - Dijo rápidamente cambiando de tema.

\- Pero ... Pero ... ¿Y tu embarazo? - Decía Natsu preocupado por el bienestar de Irene y de su bebé.

\- No te preocupes por ello, se cuidarme sola. - Responde ella en cambio hinchando su amplio pecho en señal de orgullo mientras sonreía altanera.

\- Uh ... Peró aún así ... - Continuó Natsu no muy convencido, y se denotaba por sus ojos que reflejaban preocupación genuina por la pelirroja. Pero toda la preocupación fue opacada por la calidez que empezó a sentir en sus mejillas. - Irene ... -

Efectivamente, era por la acción de la pelirroja, quien puso sus manos en las mejillas del Etherias suavemente. Con cuidado, la hija de Belserion acerco las cabezas de ambos uniéndolas.

\- No te preocupes tanto, Natsu. Prometo que me cuidare mucho ... Ademas, tengo a un fuerte Dragón protegiéndome de todo mal. - Ante sus palabras, el peli rosa solo pudo calmarse, suspirando lentamente coloco sus propias manos sobre las de la pelirroja.

\- Esta bien, Irene ... ¡Tengamos una aventura juntos! - Sonriendo ampliamente, el Dragon Slayer del Fuego exclamo con emoción.

\- Fufufu, esta bien, ¡Vayamos juntos! -

Y así, ambos dragones tomaron vuelo juntos a una nueva aventura ...

Era una lastima que aún tuvieran desgracias en el camino ...

_**...**_

**\- ¡Es increíble, Balor fue un inútil! -** Exclamo una sombra a otras dos. Su voz retumbo con fuerza por todo el lugar.

**\- Hmph, era obvio que no podría hacer nada. - **Dijo otra sombra. **\- Fue capaz de enfrentar a un Rey Dragón, pero ese poder se vio debilitado. - **

**\- Ademas ... Fue utilizado como un medio para probar la fuerza de esa abominación. - **Dijo la ultima con asco al final. **\- ¿Por que no vas tu? Deimos. - **

La primera sombra que había hablado, sonrió mórbidamente mostrando sus afilados colmillos y unos ojos sedientos de sangre. **\- Sera un placer. - **

A su vez, un nuevo mal se alzó en el mundo.


End file.
